The Golden Kitsune
by KawaiiChopper
Summary: He didn't know why, but since Sani was born, he had some very deep fox features like a tail and ears. Though as Sanji grows older, he gets a new tail for some strange reason... Kitsune!Sanji Starting at the Baratie!
1. A tale about a tail that saves dishes

A warm beam of light shone in through the rotundish window into a small little room where a young boy rested in. Light blue sheets covered the boy, keeping him warm in the cool room. You can tell the boy was in a deep sleep. He kept gripping his blanket closer to him as if it was a soft teddy bear. Of course, the blonde boy did have a very old but cuddly teddy to grip onto when he was scared or if he just needed some love, but his teddy was not the thing he would look forward too when he wanted love or if he was frightened to death. No, it was something else he looked forward too. That special item was his stuffed yellow fox. Yes, it was fluffy and adorable but, what made it so special was that it had a golden tail and ears, just like the boy.

A rough but caring hand landed on the sleeping boy's shoulder and started to violently shake the now half waken boy.

"Wake up you dang fox!" Blue droopy eyes met hard stern onyx eyes. Those onyx eyes could kill anybody who stare at them but the little boy had to meet them everyday to the point that they didn't bother him anymore. Though, waking up to them was a whole new story. A little frightful yelp was made from the kid's throat as he started to tumble out of bed. Luckily, two rough hands caught him, and settled him up straight again. No eye contact was made nor was a simple thanks was made. Not even a smile. The boy was worried. Pops never woke him up unless he slept in. Now that may be a good thing to be waken when you slept in to some ordinary people, but to the child, that was bad.

"I've been waiting one hour downstairs, Sanji, for you to get your lazy bum down there and do the dang dishes! We have a lot of customers this morning, so its about time you go do some work around here instead of sleeping!" Sanji gulped, even the small things he do, his pops will yell at him, but thats just how he was. Sanji still cared for him and so did he with Sanji, they just showed love in a very odd and special way. Though it must be very awkward to show love to a boy with a little gold tail trailing behind him.

"Now go get ready you lazy fox," Pop's hands fell off of Sanji and followed their owner towards the exit of the room. Once Pops left, Sanji went over to the nearest set of clothes he can find which was a white buttoned chef shirt with a white apron. Despite knowing it was dirty, he wore it anyway. Now almost fully awake, Sanji ran over to the bathroom.

He only had to take one look at the mirror to see he slept good. His hair was tangled as an octopus would get jump roping. To make things worst, even his fur on his tail was quite off. Many different patches of fur went off in different directions.

Even though his hair was in bad shape, Sanji started off brushing his teeth. Well, more like fangs. His two canine teeth were very sharp and big. Some kids get scared of this and don't dare speak to him. Well, he wasn't sure if it was the fangs or the sharp dagger eyes he has.

After he brushed his teeth sparkly clean, Sanji took a orangish brush and started to fix his hair up. He parted his hair so it covered his right eye, then moved on to his tail. He started to brush it back away from his body so all the hairs were going the same way. Finally, Sanji pushed his tail inside his pants so no one can see and putted a chef hat on to cover his two ears. With that, Sanji smiled at the mirror and rushed out of the bathroom and down the spiral staircase and into the dining area.

Jumping over the last step, Sanji bursted into a fun run towards the kitchen. Customers stared at the washer boy/waiter as he ran pass their tables, sending a little gust of wind to lift their white table cloth up a little. Little hands pushed two hinged doors open. There, he entered the room where a lot of shouting was going on.

"Where in god's name is that brat!" A man with quite huge a chin, or face, said. The man turned towards the opened doors and locked eyes onto Sanji.

"There you are! Look at this!" The man pointed towards a huge stack of dirty dishes by the sink. "Were running out of dishes Sanji! So get to work!" Sanji was barely listening. Sweat dripped down his face as he stared with wide eyes at the pile of dishes. He was not going to enjoy this... not at all. How was he even suppose to grab the plate on top! Even with a stool that was way to high and he couldn't just take it from the bottom or the whole entire stack will fall and kill him.

"Sanji, stop staring and get to work! Those plates can't wash themselves." Sanji wish the could.

"Sorry Patty, I'm getting started now," Sanji washed his hands in the sink. The cold water made him shiver a little but he quickly got use to it. He then started to take the bottom plate out of the stack. Slowly and steadily, he pulled, keeping a supportive hand on the upper plates that wanted to slide out with the bottom one. Sanji's face was hard and full of focus as the plate came half way out. The stack shook a little, but no one paid any attention to it. Finally, Sanji pulled the plate out and had a shot of pride rush through him, until, the stack, came crashing down on him.

Sanji's smile left him as he watched a million plates fall. His tail leaped out of his pants and started to catch plates along with his hands and one foot. Sanji's teeth gritted against each other as his blue icy eyes kept wide open, afraid that he will lose balance if he moved even his eye lid. Soon enough though, Sanji lost his balance he was keeping on his one foot and fell with all the plates crashing in top of him. Everyone in the kitchen started to laugh at the boy and Sanji, soon giggled himself.

* * *

><p>Sanji was now nineteen years old. He was starting to grow a beard and was promoted to sous chef. Despite being a cook now, Sanji was still treated like a washer boy and did the dishes most of the time. Like right now.<p>

The blonde hasn't had one accident in forever dealing with these tall stacks of dirty dishes. He was like a pro. Only if they had a professional dish washer team in the east blue.

He started from the bottom as usual, taking his time and caution for the dread of breaking the dishes again. He pulled the bottom dish out of the pile and finally started to wash it. He pain no attention to the fight between Patty and Carne.

"What the heck Patty! You totally just ruined my perfect dessert!" Carne was all up on Patty's face with a very deep scowl.

"I didn't ruin it! I made it better! You should be praising me right now!" Patty and Carne were up to each other's necks right now.

"Thats it! I had enough with you!" Carne punched Patty in the cheek, sending the big faced man flying backwards. Patty hit the counter at which Sanji was doing dishes, shaking the counter. Sanji knew exactly what was going to happen.

The dishes, started to fall from the violent shaking. The fell fast and hard, but not one touched the ground. Instead they all sat perfectly stacked over three golden tails. Sanji was still washing the dish he had in his hand, but he was smiling a very satisfied smirk.


	2. Don't waste food in front of a fox

Its not everyday a canon comes flying into the Baratie. Even living in the ocean where pirates roam this was unusual. Really, who would want to mess with a bunch of crazy cooks who knew how to use kitchen knifes in more ways then one? Apparently, from what Sanji heard, a little kid did it, around the age of seventeen, but he claims it was an accident. Now how does one 'accidentally' shoot a canon? May god only know...

Zeff was talking to the boy right now. Of course, Sanji couldn't miss out on this. The blonde sat outside of the room where the two were, listening closely to their conversation. Apparently the kid was flat out broke. That almost made Sanji burst out laughing. How did he get a canon if he has no belly? Pops suggested that the onyx eyed kid work here for about a year, but as the blonde suspected, the kid quickly refused. He can only work here for one week. Pfft, one week? Thats not even a little close to get the money for the repairs! Sanji couldn't take it anymore, he started to giggle softly. He quickly covered his mouth with his two hands.

His left ear twitched. He was picking up a creaking noise followed by a thumping sound. The sound stopped by the door. Slowly, the blonde turned his head towards the noise. There, Zeff stood, with a very annoyed look. Another thumping sound started and it didn't take long for Sanji to realize it was his heart.

"Would you like to join us Sanji?" Zeff gave him a very deadly glare. Sanji knew that look. It was that one look where if you refuse, you'll slowly suffer in a very humiliating way. Sanji got off his feet slowly, extending his legs. He lit a cigarette and the followed Zeff into his room. There, Sanji got a better look at the small kid. He had jet black hair and a really bad pokerface. A little curved scar ran under his left eye. He wore a red vest with yellow buttons and some blue shorts rolled up at the knees.

"Hello," Sanji said in a bitter voice as he took another look at the onyx eyed kid. The kid didn't reply, he just looked over Sanji's head. The blonde followed the small kid's eyes. Nothing out of the ordinary was above him. He took a little quick glance backwards, nothing there either. That's when Sanji realized something. He forgot to put his chef hat on...

"So cool! He has little fox ears!" The kid's eyes lit up with amusement and excitement. Before Sanji could even react, the boy was jumping all over him, poking and tugging on his ears with as much amusement as a little toddler finding a worm.

"Ow, ow, ow OW!" Sanji gritted his teeth in pain. On instinct he grabbed the boy off his ears and threw him on to the ground. The kid didn't even seemed fazed by that, he just stood up and started to admire Sanji's ears again.

"Wow, did you eat a devil fruit or are you like this hybrid thingy!" A warm smile came from the boy. Sanji couldn't help but feel the need to grin now.

"No, I didn't..." Sanji caught himself. Was it really safe to tell someone he had just met about his strange characteristics? For some reason, he felt secure to tell the kid but at the same time thought it was a bad idea.

"I mean, ya, I ate the... um ... the fox-fox fruit..." Hopefully there was such a thing in this crazy world.

Zeff gave him an awkward look then shrugged. Where did he go wrong raising this kid? Sanji gave a scowl soon after at the old geezer like he was reading the chef's mind.

"Wow! Your just like me!" shouted the kid. He then slid his fingers inside of his mouth and pulled. The side of his mouth stretched. Sanji winced at the sight.

"I ate the Gum-Gum Fruit! I'm a rubber man!" Luffy shouted with pride as Sanji sighed.

"Ya ya thats great, now excuse me, I have to go down and do work," The blonde started to leave the room but was soon interrupted by the devil fruit user.

"Do you have a fox tail or something too? That goes along with your ears!" Much hope filled the kid's eyes. Sanji sighed.

"Umm, yeah," Too late, he should have said no, now he has to show this kid his tails too! Gosh, this was a bad day for Sanji. furthermore, three tails pushed their way outside of his pants. The kid gasped in amazement. He started to hop around on his feet shouting cool. Sanji found this as an opportunity to leave. He then again, started for the door, giving Zeff on last look. The old man was smirking.

Before Sanji went back downstairs, he stopped by his room and grabbed his chef hat. He wasn't going to make the same mistake again. He promptly placed the hat on his head and tucked his tails back into his pants. He hated doing this, it was uncomfortable for him. Just imagine stiff fur rubbing against you all day. Thats what it felt like. Finally, Sanji headed down the stairs and into the kitchen.

* * *

><p>Soup is what caused this problem or more like a bug. A customer got mad at him because there was a bug in his soup. Apparently, out of thin air, the bug magically was in the soup. Strange, Sanji was the one who made that soup and brought it out. There was no bug in the soup then... Back to the customer though, he was smirking when he said "why is there a bug in my soup," that made Sanji hypothesize that this man was pulling off something dirty. Though, being the smarty pants he is, he replied,<p>

"I really don't know, maybe he's taking a swim?" The man's date laughed which made Sanji's heart flutter. He softly laughed under his breath too. Though saying that line was the last straw for the customer. He quickly flipped the table in rage, causing the other customers to gasp. Sanji took a step back and ducked as the man through a punch at him. The blonde was glad he dodged when he did. The man wore iron knuckles which could have made an ugly black bruise on Sanji's face.

As Sanji shifted to his side to dodge another blow, he saw a broken plate. Soup was spilled all over the tiled floor. He stopped right by the soup and placed two fingers into the soup. The man, not losing his guard, stopped trying to bash Sanji's face in, and watched with curiosity. Two pale fingers rose towards a nose. The nose sniffed. Bacteria has already infected the liquid. A scowl formed on Sanji's face.

"Destroying a table and now wasting perfectly good food. What kind of man are you?" Sanji looked at the man with a killer stare and bared teeth. The man winced at the two large fangs but soon regained his courage to speak.

"I'm marine captain Fullbody. I can and will shut this place down!" Sanji had enough of this big talker. He launched his leg up and brought it down on the captain's head with full force. The marine fell to the floor. The date of the boasting marine stared with wide eyes at the fallen man. Really, everyone was staring wide eyed at the sight, with their mouths open in shock, except for one man who wore a very big and wide grin.

"This guy is gonna join my crew, Shishishishi."

* * *

><p><strong>The drabbles will start once Sanji joins the crew :P So wait for that for its coming up soon. Also you may noticed this isn't exactly like the animemanga. This is because I'm too lazy to actually look back and figure out what actually happens so deal with it. :P****  
><strong>


	3. A fox helps a pirate

Not including his ears and his tail, Sanji had a somewhat strange life full of fighting and cooking, and just maybe a little flirting then and there. Today was even more strange for the cook. First of all, a canon ball flew in through the roof and now they have a new washer boy, (Thank god for that) but now, the dining room was dead silent. The doors were opened to reveal a sickly skinny man. Bones crept out and gave the man a very edgy look. Sanji could tell the lack of nutrition in the pirate is slowly killing him. The man was about to die, no doubt. Sanji could smell the dark aroma of death looming around the edgy figure.

The Pirate was now walking slowly towards a table, ignoring the hundred eyes staring into him. Sanji winced at the walking corpse. He sat down at the nearest table. While sitting his head kept bobbing, struggling just to keep his eyes open. Patty started to walk over to the table with a huge fake toothy grin. In seconds, Patty was standing over the pirate.

"Why hello there! Welcome to our little humble restaurant!" Sanji could feel the exaggeration in the big head man's voice as well as a couple of snickers. Sanji frowned and watched from a distance.

"Get me some dang food." Grumbled the pirate in a soft voice. Sanji wouldn't have been able to pick up his voice from this far away of it weren't for his advanced hearing. Though, even hearing it, the sound was muffled due to the floppy hat on Sanji's head. Though after hearing how weak the man's voice was, Sanji started to walk to the kitchen. He was gonna make some dang food for this man. Also, knowing Patty, the man was gonna need this food to feel less pain.

As Sanji predicted, Patty had humiliated the pirate. It didn't even take long for the pirate to get punched in the face and tossed out the doors. Which was somewhat surprising even though the big headed cook had a reputation to get impatient with people who had no beri. This is what made Sanji so bitter towards the man. No matter how hungry the customer was, Patty only cared if he had some type of pay. To Sanji's disliking, he had to work with a greedy snot like him, but of course, he never mentioned how he felt towards the cook aloud.

The warm plate was burning the blonde's finger tips but he ignored the pain. He kept walking towards the exit of the building with the steaming plate over his hand. Sanji finally made it out the door and onto the wooden deck walkway. The wood creaked under every footstep the blonde made as he ever so approached the trembling pirate. A gust of wind tug on the chef hat the fox wore till it finally gave in and drifted off with the wind. Knowing how hungry the man was, it didn't take long for the warm aroma to hit the man's nose, forcing him to turn in Sanji's direction. His weak eyes just stared at the food on top of the plate, never glancing over to the now revealed fox ears.

Finally, when Sanji reached the starving man, he moved the plate from his hand to the floor. The little clink sound seemed to snap the man back to reality.

"What is this, pity?" Growled the man but came out more like a wheezing sound. Pity, now that is probably what most people would think about Sanji's actions. The thing is, Sanji never felt pity. He was a man that acted out on his own accord, not to another's emotions. Sanji shook his head at the man.

"No, I would never pity over scum like you, lets just consider this, hmm, an understanding action," Sanji started to light a cigarette. To Sanji's dismay, the man didn't touch the food.

"Your probably gonna die if you don't eat that," The blond never made eye contact when saying that. The pirate shook his head at Sanji with a a venomous gaze.

"Why would I eat this then? Maybe I want to die!" Sanji bared his fangs at the man's ignorance while giving the man a sharp glare. His piercing diamond like eyes sent shivers down the pirates back.

"A man who wants to die is already walking around dead, but look at you, a pirate, living fully on the seas. You want to live, I can see it in your eyes. Tell me," Sanji blew a little puff of smoke and continued. "Is it just your pride holding you back from living?" The pirate winced at this, never before has a man told him he should live. He swallowed a little, feeling a little lightheaded. His eyes started to water. And just like that, while crying out his stubbornness, the man started to wolf down the food like the end of the world is coming. In between bites, the man said thank you and continued to cry while Sanji just smirked.

"Anyways, my name is Sanji, the sous chef around here," The blond smiled at the man expecting for him to reply. To his luck, he did.

"Gin, part of the Krieg pirates," A lot of food was stuffed in his mouth so it sounded a bit weird.

"And my name is Luffy! Shishishi!" Sanji quickly looked up to see the jet black haired kid sitting on the railing above them. Sanji just waved at Luffy while Gin smiled at the boy.

"Your a pirate aren't you?" He spoke with more confidence than before. Luffy laughed.

"Shishishi! Yup thats right! I'm gonna become the king of pirates to be exact!" Sanji and Gin's mouths flew open and just like that, the trio of men got into a conversation about the Grandline. Sanji did not know what to say about this since he didn't know much about the pirates graveyard, Gin and Luffy mostly talked to each other instead. Gin stated that the Grandline was death itself. That it was cruel and twisted. Many pirates either die or get their dreams crush there. Sanji was thinking about what Gin said while Luffy just kept laughing and smiling.

"I don't care what other people say about the Grandline! I'm gonna follow my dream and only death will stop me, not just some baloney words!" Luffy shouted with pride. He sure was quite the kid. Gin smiled at Luffy's enthusiasm as he got up from where he sat. Thats when Gin realized something.

"Hey, Sanji, feeding me... are you going to get fired by that!" The blonde only smirked as he picked up the plate. He took a good look at the white shiny plate. Not a single crumb left. He threw the plate into the ocean.

"No, as long as they don't have evidence, I'm fine," Stated Sanji. Gin felt relief wash over him. He started towards the front of The Baratie but stopped mid way.

"Thanks again for the food Sanji, and Luffy..." Luffy looked up and stared into Gin's eyes. "Good luck in the Grandline!" He then waved the back off his hand at the two men and continued off to his little raft. Finally, when Gin left, Luffy jumped down to the platform below.

"Hey, Sanji! I decided your gonna join my crew," Luffy was once again staring at the fox ears with a sheepish pokerface.

"Eh?!" Sanji bared his fangs at Luffy.

"You can't just decide I'm gonna be on your crew!" Sanji yelled up at Luffy's face but the young boy didn't blink at all. "I refuse to join your pirate crew!" Shouted Sanji once again.

"Well you know what! I refuse your refusal!" Luffy shouted back at Sanji.

_This kid..._

* * *

><p><strong>Ehhh Hi guys, so if you could not tell, I'm not the best at dialogue, lol, so apologies in advance for that XD Anyways Michikinu Mayu asked me how does Sanji fit three big fox tails in his pants... well the answer to that is with your imagination. Just imagine him with three tails in his pants XD <strong>


	4. A fox's burden

Such a gorgeous lady! Oh such wonderful eyes that are deep with emotions! Sanji's heart felt like it was exploding when he was pouring the expensive wine into the fancy glass. He already knew that this chick was part of that stupid head's crew, but he still had a hard time trying to believe that. But, unfortunately, the evidence was quite clear since two other idiots sat by her and the washer boy did mention her name as if they known each other for quite some time. Nami, if he remembered correctly. The name reminded of him of a wave. Powerful and calm, mixed with beauty.

The only thing that did not support Sanji's theory was the smell of fear around her. This worried Sanji quite some bit to the point that he had to ignore it to act natural. Weird to say that though, Sanji is anything but natural...

"Oh my, your such a gorgeous lady. I'm so sorry but I just can't help myself!" Sanji pulled out a red rose from under his suit. He's been saving this rose for a special occasion. Good thing it didn't rot yet, that would just ruin the fox's reputation with the ladies if he gave a sweet lady a rotten rose!

"My sweet darling! If it meant to be by your side of love, I would totally become a pirate for you!" Nami blushed and giggled inside. She thought this man was just being an idiot, but for some reason she can't help to feel happy by him like the others. She could feel her cheeks growing warmer by the second! Oh no, was she blushing! No, no, no she can't be blushing it'll only make her look like she was just a weak woman falling for this pervert!

Then the man suddenly stopped swooning over her. She could hear the blonde swearing under his breath as he took his eyes off of hers and turn around to face a man missing a leg and wore the most ridiculous chef hat out there. Nami could feel herself trying to laugh but she fought it since this man didn't seem the type to joke around with.

"Maybe you should join them," The old geezer smirked as he stared down into Sanji's ice blue eyes. The blonde felt anger boil inside of him.

"No way! My home is here and I'm never going to leave, no matter how many times you kick me down gramps!" The smirk on Zeff's face faded. A few seconds passed with no one making any sudden movements.

"Stupid fox, just shut up and realize that every second your getting older and soon enough, you'll be an old geezer too, to weak to do anything! Go chase your dreams while your still young brat," Sanji could feel his sharp nails digging into his skin as he clenched his fists tightly. He knew the old man was right. He knew he should join these bunch of idiots (excluding the sexy lady, she's probably really smart!). He knew he should chase his dream. He knew that everything he does here is just a waste of time! He knew it all and he indeed wanted to go and leave but one thing was holding him back. It was a feeling. A feeling that linked him and the old geezer together in a way that broke the poor fox's heart.

Guilt.

Zeff will never be the same because of him. And Sanji, will never feel free as long as he felt this burden that he needed to carry out.

Slowly, Sanji got up off from his knees and onto his feet, making sure not to make eye contact with the older chef. He then turned, and walked away. No words were said, only the sound of the dress shoes making contact with the tiles were heard. Zeff sighed and muttered something that Nami couldn't quite catch. Zeff then followed Sanji's movements and left the room too. The chattering then started up again. Nami couldn't feel but a little sad for the blonde.

A lot of people don't know this about Nami, but she loves to poke into other people's businesses. What can she say? She's a curios girl.

"Ey, Zoro what did that old guy say?" Whispered Nami towards her green haired friend. The swordsman looked like he was daydreaming again for he jumped a little when Nami spoke to him.

"The one with the funny looking hat?" Zoro yawned. Nami just nodded, as she notice her eyes stare into the direction the blonde went.

"He said, 'This fox needs to learn that I already have forgiven him'" Zoro stared at the other side of the dining room. Nami couldn't tell what he was staring at though.

Forgiven what? Nami needed to know, maybe she can make the blonde tell her what since he seemed to be the type to be easily fooled by woman.

"Man Zoro, its really scary how you can hear so well," Usopp started while sweating nervously. The long nose sniper knew why he was sweating but he never told anyone why. The thing is is that Zoro scares him, but he didn't know why...

"Whats really scary about Zoro is that he wears that bandanna everywhere we go, he never takes it off, like come on, your not gonna make any frineds if you scare them away, Zoro!" Nami chuckled a little at her own joke. Zoro just grunted.

"I never take this off because it doesn't feel right without it on!" Zoro detested. Usopp knew he was lying by being a lier himself. The sniper just sighed as he finished his food. He just needs to relax, one day, he will know why Zoro keeps it on, but not today.

Maybe tomorrow?

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry for not updating sooner, I have been busy over the holidays preparing for Christmas and preparing for a new years party! Anyways hope you enjoy this chapter. :C<strong>


	5. A fox's betrayal

Zoro wasn't exactly paying attention to the crew's conversation as they kept on blabbering about that blond kid. Nami seemed to bevery interested into what secrets lie between the old geezer and the kid. Of course, Zoro was interested too, but not exactly what Nami was looking into. No, he was interested in that blonde kid, nothing more, nothing less. Just that kid with the unusual swirly brow, though he shouldn't talk since, well, he had green hair. Which is very odd in a lot of people's eyes.

"Oi, you guys can't eat without me!" A loud screech was heard above Zoro. the moss head swordsman didn't have to look up to see who it was though.

"Haha, Luffy I heard you had to work here for a whole year! May we change our flag?!" Mimicked Usopp as Luffy started to shout at him with rage. Zoro just snickered but as for Nami, she laughed loudly. Everyone in the restaurant seemed to be staring at them. This gave Zoro an uneasy feeling. He grabbed his katana to calm his nerves. After the laughter died out, the crew started to talk about the blonde kid again. While Nami began to make theories and explained them to the crew, Luffy was laughing.

"Whats so funny?!" Questioned Nami. Luffy opened his mouth and began to speak.

"Your talking about that blonde guy, with the strange eyebrow, aren't you! Man, that guys so cool! I'm getting him to join my crew since hes a cook and all but have you seen his cute fox tails and ears! They are soooo COOL! And he's funny too!" The crew went dead silent. They took a moment to register what their idiot captain just said.

"Wait, wait, wait.. did you just say FOX ears and tails?" Exclaimed a very shocked navigator. Luffy nodded. Usopp and Nami just stared at Luffy with disbelief, but Zoro, he just stared at his captain with his usual facial expression. Thats when Luffy laughed his usual laugh.

"Shishishi, your faces are just hilarious!" Luffy said between giggles. Nami shot Luffy a death glare.

"This is serious! Did you really just say.."he had fox ears and tails", and like tails, as in multiple!" shouted Nami. Luffy stuck up three fingers.

"He has three." Usopp fainted.

...

Sanji sat on top of his unfixed bed. He dug his face into his knees feeling quite down. Was he just a burden to Zeff? Should he just leave? No, of course the old geezer wouldn't think of him that way. But then, why does he want Sanji to leave.

_"You don't understand! Go live your dreams and leave this place, before its too late," _

It was right there, in his own words why he wanted Sanji to leave.

No, HE doesn't understand, Sanji thought. He doesn't understand how he feels about the old geezer. He was a fatherly figure to him and also was one of the first to accept him as he was. A freak most kids would call him. A monster most adults called him. A thing most people will say. A brat Zeff would say. The fox smirked, but then quickly frowned again. He couldn't just leave Zeff for all he has done for him. He gave him so much and what did Sanji gave him, a missing leg. Even to this day, Sanji felt guilty about the leg, but, the old man could still give him a beaten using his peg leg.

Sanji opened a pack of cigarettes and took one out. "

In a time of anxiety, smoke it all away" Sanji said to himself. He then poked around in his pocket for the lighter. Nothing was in there. Maybe his other one? He checked that one too. Nothing. Crap, did he leave it downstairs! Even if he did, where? Maybe he left it by that cute girl, or maybe in the kitchen. Dang, where did he last leave it?! Sanji jumped off his bed and rushed downstairs. What he saw was unexpected.

...

His name was Don Krieg, the king of the East Blue. The man who scares others just by taking a glance at him. If that didn't terrify you, then maybe his fleet would. Don krieg was said to command many fleets of ships, full galleons. Also not to mention that Don Krieg was a ruthless killer. Someone you can not trust at all. A man who would not hesitate to kill his own nakama. Now he was on his hands, kissing the ground, begging the cooks.

Sanji didn't know what to say. He heard this man only thought for himself. But nowthere he was, begging for food and right by his side stood Gin, the man who's life was saved by the one and only sous chef. The blond couldn't take much more of this, this man was practically nothing but bone. Sanji started off to the kitchen, picking up his lost lighter off the chick's table and lit his cigarette. Time to get to work

It did not take long for the swirly browed cook to whip up something. He was practically out the door right when he just entered it. A bunch of angry cooks stood in the way of Sanji and his masterpiece dish.

"Move it," Growled Sanji. The cooks felt shivers run down their spines. They backed off, making a path for Sanji to walk through. The only noise heard was the clicking of Sanji's black shoes. When he finally got in front of the starving pirate, he bent down, and placed the delicious food in front of him.

"Sanji," whispered Gin as he watched his captain dig in. Krieg didn't even use the fork provided for him, he just ate with his hands. As expected from a pirate.

"Thank you," Mumbled the pirate in between mouthfuls. Sanji gave off a little smirk. And just like that, the plate was empty, completely clean from any crumbs. Don Krieg slowly rose in front of Sanji. He was quite the tall man compared to Sanji. Thats when Sanji's fox instincts sensed danger. Before the blond could react, he was punched strongly in the stomach. He flew back as a little blood trickled out of his mouth. A loud crash was heard as the fox crashed into a table.

"Now, I would like to have food served to my starving crew, oh and water too! And if you don't..." Krieg lifted up his arm to reveal a gun barrel.

"You will all die."


	6. The fox Meets the Hawk

Luffy felt anger rise up in his chest and explode in his heart. He could feel his teeth rub against each other as he watched the fox guy crash into a vacant table. A few screams ringed out thought the restaurant. Most stayed silent though, trying not to attract attention.

The raven haired teen took a step forward but was soon stopped by a muscular hand. The kid traced the hand to his first mate. Luffy could feel it, he too, was angry. So why stop him? Luffy soon seen why. The old geezer had just suddenly appeared with a whole ton of food stuffed in a brown bag. He then placed the bag down in front of the feared pirate.

"Zeff! What are you do-," The old geezer raised his hand motioning Patty to shut up.

"Here is the food, the barrels of water are kept on the deck outside, now please, get out." Sanji cussed under his breath.

"Grandpa..." whispered the blonde. Sanji flicked his lighter. He lit another cancer stick and stuck it in his face, hiding his face under his hair.

"Red Foot Zeff..." Sanji looked up to see a surprised pirate captain.

Don Krieg couldn't believe his eyes. A legendary pirate that could easily kick him to death is obeying his commands.

"So your that legendary pirate, eh? The one who made it into the grandline and back, still alive?" Don krieg cracked a smile. Zeff **started** to give the wanted man a deadly glare as Luffy felt a spike of interest flow through him.

"Yes, yes I am." The old man said half-heartedly.

"So the rumors are true, red foot Zeff, the man who could kick through almost anything and everything, has lost his leg. The same leg that would be drenched in his enemies blood. Thats why they called you "red foot Zeff" right?" Before Zeff could say anything else, Don Krieg started to make another request.

"You all must be wondering how could my many galleon ships be busted or worst, obliterated? Want to know why?" Luffy stared into the man's eyes, frowning.

"We went to the grandline but, thats not it..." Krieg winced at the painful memory. "We were all defeated, **buy** just one, single, man." Zeff narrowed his eyes, he didn't like where this is going.

"Thats why Red Foot, I make this request, give me your log about your days in the grandline," Krieg finished. He made a satisfied smirk. Luffy's face brightened a bit. A book about the grandline? He may hate reading, or any civilized thing in that matter, but that was his goal, right? He needed that book.

"No." Zeff plainly stated. The wanted man frowned then pointed his guns towards the old man but the old chef didn't seemed effected by the threat.

"Tch, your one stubborn old man, but I have no time to fight right now, I need to feed my crew." And like that, the infamous pirate started off towards the door with Gin following. When he finally reached the door, Krieg turned around with a sleek smile.

"A nice ship you have here, I'm running low on ships right now, think I'lll take this too." And just as those words left his lips, he left.

"That man... thinks he can stomp all over us..." Growled Patty. Not only was Patty pretty pissed off, all of the chefs were. They can't stand to have their pride trampled over. No way were they gonna stand for this! The Baratie was their treasure and home, its a thousand years too early for this guy to pick a fight with the crazy chefs! Patty picked up a lobster looking mechanism.

"Come on! Lets go out there while their off guard and beat the living stuffing out of them!" Shouted the huge forearm man. A choir of cheers were made from the other workers as they pulled out gigantic forks and knives from their weaponry.

Too Sanji, it looked like a bunch of kids were gonna go play soldier with a bunch of silverware. He could feel himself resisting a chuckle. Then something hit him... oh no, his hat, where was his hat! Sanji's head twisted around frantically. People were gonna see his golden ears! He turned his head towards his right side to see a white chef hat floating in the air. No not floating, someone was holding it!

"Oi, give that back!" He made a fast grab for the hat but the man carrying quickly yanked it out of reach.

"Shishishishi, see I told you he had fox ears!" That voice...

"Oi, you dang washer boy, give me that hat!" Another grab was made but again, he missed.

"Awww so cute!" A high pitch squeal was heard. Sanji felt his heart beat faster. The red head was now all over him, scratching his ears! And believe it or not, it felt good. A little purr was made from the blonde's throat.

"I didn't know foxes could purr," Said a long nose teen as he stared dumbfounded at Sanji but, he didn't catch the stare, he was too busy enjoying this.

"Oi, fox-guy, can I beat up that ugly purple haired guy?" Sanji stopped purring for a second and looked up at the pirate. He had a blank face, but can see a hint of anger in his eyes. But wait, why was he asking him that?

"What, you have a death wish or something?" The blonde said with a smirk. Luffy shook his head while he too started to grin.

"No, I just didn't know if you wanted to beat the living crap out of him." Sanji chuckled.

"How nice of you, but no, he's all yours." Sanji took a quick glance over at the army of angry chefs. They were all shouting their unique battle cry's as they got prepared to fight the pirates coming to attack. Sanji got up onto his feet and inhaled a little nicotine, then started to walk over to join the idiot chefs. Luffy followed the blondes foot steps and his crew, well, followed him except for one...

Just like that, they were on the deck of the Baratie, facing more than a hundred blood thirsty pirates. Their cheers rose over the ocean as they raised their blades in the air, motioning they were going to attack soon, but their happy moments came to an end when one of their ships split into two just like a butter knife splitting a stick of butter. Not only were the pirates shocked, the chefs were too. What just happened?!

"N-no way.." stuttered Patty. Its a clean cut through the ship? Who could do such a thing!

"H-How dare you follow us here!" Shouted Krieg. His voice full of rage as well as fear. He was glaring at a man who was wearing a floppy hat with a few feathers sticking out of the brim. He wore a long sleeved shirt that was not buttoned down, exposing his chest. He wore gray pants and black buckled boots, but the most unique thing about him was his eyes. The rumors were that his golden eyes resembled a hawk's, and if you ever see them, your fate has already been sealed.

"Dracule Mihawk," Said Zeff, loud enough for everyone to hear. Zoro could feel his heart beating incredibly fast while he felt drips of sweat run down his neck. There, only a few meters away was his goal. The swordsman felt himself reaching for wado. The sword in which his promise is bind with.

"Oi, where is Nami?" pipped up Usopp. Zoro didn't take his eyes off of the golden eyed man but did respond.

"Wasn't she by you?"

"Well, not anymore but umm...where's the Merry?"

"That witch...she didn't..."

"BIG BRO'S!" Sanji's head turned towards the direction of the shout. He didn't recognize these new voices, were they enemies?

"Johnny! Yosaku! Where the heck is the ship?!" shouted the green haired man at the two bounty hunters that were, strangely, swimming in the ocean. Looks of disappointment were on their faces.

"Nami-sis took it! She threw us overboard!" Shouted Johnny. A vein popped on Zoro's forehead.

"That woman... I swear..." Zoro growled menacingly.

"She probably had her reasons, as beautiful woman always do." Sanji butted in. Luffy then stepped in before Zoro could say anything back at the blonde.

"Don't worry! After I kick this guy's butt we'll go get Nami back as well as the Going-Merry!" Luffy laughed. Zoro felt annoyed, but allowed himself cool off a bit. He needed to focus. He quickly looked back at Mihawk, riding his small raft. Today, was the day he was going to become the best.

**Sorry for the long wait, I had trouble writing this chapter, I don't know why though... Please hold out for a few more chapters, the action is coming soon, till then, bye!**


End file.
